Les couleurs de la vie
by LightKey27
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles para el reto "Maratón de colores" del foro: Cannon Island en fanfiction [Zervis] [Gruvia] [Lyredy] Y mucho más [Reto de colores del foro: Cannon Island] Lean y disfruten -Key
1. Zervis-Granate

_**Les couleurs de la vie**_

 _ **Zervis [Zeref x Mavis]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro –si quieres que tu pairing sea canon prepárate para sufrir- Mashima, yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para crear esta historia. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island._

 _N/A: ¡Zervis! Waaa me estoy encariñando con esta pareja *o* trabajar con ellos es hermoso, nunca me cansaré de decirlo_

 _Palabras: 500 *phew*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **. :01-Granate:.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Si hay una persona que Mavis siempre recordará de manera especial, esa es Zera.

No se llevaban bien, pero todo cambió en ese trágico incidente que acabó con la vida de todos en el orfanato, incluida la mencionada, no es raro que hoy siendo su aniversario de muerte ella se encuentre deprimida, claro que le prometió a su amiga que intentaría seguir adelante en una noche de confesiones, pero no es fácil, en especial cuando nadie puede entender cómo te sientes

¡Ah! Pero él sí la entiende, tuvo la oportunidad de verla, dado que estaba muerta y eso es algo con lo que él suele lidiar, al ser un médico forense que tan sólo con dieciocho años ya tenía dos doctorados y licencia para trabajar en la policía, aunque ahora sólo esperaba que aquél presente, fuese suficiente para lograr sacarle una sonrisa.

Sabía que aquellas cintas de cabello, con ese peculiar color granate que encontró en aquellas ruinas, le traería recuerdos a la rubia, sin duda un buen regalo para alegrarla, nunca creyó encontrarlas en esos escombros, estaban dentro de una caja y prácticamente intactas

 _Quizás fuese el destino que me hubiese hecho desviarme de mi ruta usual y pasar por el antiguo orfanato_

.

.

.

Mavis se encontraba preparándose para visitar la tumba de Zera, el clima parecía estar sincronizado con sus sentimientos, pues estaba lloviendo, no podía evitar recordar el orfanato, no era lo mejor, dada la escasez de recursos, pero era suficiente para que ella fuese feliz, tenía un hogar, ropa y comida, hacer las tareas era un pequeño precio que debía pagar, en realidad los apreciaba a todos, aunque no la trataran bien, ella los quería; por eso le dolió cuando regresó del mercado, tras terminar con el encargo, encontrar el orfanato en llamas, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver el cuerpo inerte de Zera, tenía su cabello suelto y le cubría gran parte del rostro, pero ya no podía hacer nada

 _Estaba muerta_

Suspiró y tomó su bolso favorito, Zera se lo había hecho a modo de disculpa, ella lo guardaba como un tesoro, se dirigió a la sala en espera de Zeref quien la había llamado para que fueran juntos al cementerio.

.

.

.

—Lamento la tardanza, pero te pedí que me esperaras porque quería darte esto—le ofreció la caja a la chica quien lo miraba confundida

—¿Qué es esto? —la curiosidad le ganó y antes de que le explicaran la abrió

—Las encontré en el orfanato, no sé cómo nadie las vio, han pasado dos años desde aquel entonces

—L-Las cintas de Zera—murmuró Mavis atónita por lo que tenía en sus manos, ahora comprendía por qué estaba con el cabello suelto, le faltaban sus cintas

—Era muy común ver a Zera con sus dos coletas, por eso ese día no la reconocí hasta que me acerqué a ella, muchas gracias Zeref, significa mucho el tener esto conmigo—la rubia le dio una radiante sonrisa, llenándolo de júbilo.

.

.

.

Primer drabble: Granate-Mavis

Gracias por leer nwn

—Lightkey27


	2. Zervis-Oliva

" _ **Les couleurs de la vie"**_

 _ **Zervis [Zeref x Mavis]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.:02-Oliva:.**_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro –¿Querían Zervis? ¡Tomen su Zervis!- Mashima, yo sólo utilizo a los personajes para crear esta historia. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island._

 _N/A:Estoy satisfecha con el resultado de esta primera pareja, me gusta hacer drabbles, aunque a veces siento que no los exploto al máximo UwU pero aún sigo aprendiendo para ir mejorando poco a poco._

 _Palabras: 498 jeje \O^O/_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Siempre que la observaba ella le sonreía, no podía creer que existiera un ser tan bondadoso con él, a menudo solía sentirse mal al ver cómo Mavis se acercaba a él cuando estaba leyendo, recibiendo así miradas maliciosas por parte de los demás por el simple hecho de sentarse a su lado, ella no merecía el desprecio y mucho menos por el hecho de que estuviera con él

—No me interesa lo que digan los demás, yo quiero estar a tu lado, me gusta estar a tu lado —no lo había notado, pero el color oliva de sus ojos resplandecía con un brillo que nunca en su vida había presenciado, ella estaba feliz, de estar a su lado.

 _¿Qué raro, no?_

La mayoría de los estudiantes suelen evitarlo, su personalidad fría le ha hecho merecedor de una reputación referente a ser un ser temible, oscuro, que habla con la muerte, por el simple hecho de que no conversa con nadie y se mantiene aislado, siempre con un libro, en silencio, pero pronto su pacífica y solitaria vida se vio abrumada por una chica, desde que llegó había mostrado interés en él

—Ese libro lo leí en vacaciones, me sorprende que a alguien más le guste, algunos lo catalogan como perturbador y deprimente, pero yo siento que el autor nos ha querido enviar un mensaje y demostrar que aunque la vida te trate con la peor de sus obras, tú puedes seguir adelante —eso es lo que le había dicho el primer día que se la encontró, finalmente alguien con que entendía su punto de vista, su manera de ver el mundo, no tardó mucho en experimentar nuevas sensaciones —felicidad quizás cómo saberlo, nunca lo había sentido antes—

—Esta ave es del color de tus ojos—le comentó haciendo referencia a un libro que se encontraban leyendo —juntos— ella sobre su hombro mientras que él leía en voz alta —Son de un color precioso, únicos en verdad

—¡E-Eso no es cierto! —le gritó avergonzada cubriéndose con el suéter del pelinegro —Sólo son otro verde más

—Desde luego que no, son color oliva, sin embargo he notado que suele cambiar su intensidad de color de acuerdo a tus emociones—Mavis se tocó la mejilla incrédula ante las palabras que estaba escuchando —Por ejemplo en este momento están un poco opacos porque te encuentras avergonzada, pero hace un instante eran un intenso color oliva que reflejaba tu fascinación por la lectura, eres muy fácil de leer Mavis y lo que se me hace más intrigante es que nunca he visto tus ojos con tonalidad oscura, siempre están relucientes, es como si sólo fueras luz

—C-Creo que estás exagerando

—Ni un poco, tal vez tú no notes la diferencia, pero yo, que siempre me he visto rodeado de oscuridad sé distinguir muy bien lo que no es totalmente oscuro, estás iluminando mi vida con simple presencia, eso es algo mágico, podría decirse, gracias.

.

.

.

 **-Oliva-Zeref**

 **Gracias por leer nwn**

— **Lightkey27**


	3. Elfgreen-Plateado (Argent)

_03\. Plateado Argent_

 _ElfGreen [Elfman x Evegreen]_

 _Por: Lightkey27_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro –sin dolor no hay vida- Mashima._

 _Palabras: 500 OwO/ *phew*_

 _N/A: Argent, significa plateado en francés._

.

.

.

¿Qué tanto puedes alucinar cuando estás al borde de la muerte? ¿Será tanto el delirio que sufres el causante de las visiones que te perturban antes de morir?

Para Evegreen aquello era desconocido, lo importante ahora era que el cabello del tipo que ahora la llevaba en brazos estaba brillando, logrando pasar de un gris opaco a un plateado intenso. Quizás la razón del aparente cambio de color sea el hecho de que ha perdido mucha sangre gracias a la bala que le ha perforado un costado.

Estar de incógnito en una misión tiene sus consecuencias y la muerte es una de ellas, sabía que era peligroso, pero nadie dijo que ser agente sería un trabajo sencillo. La misión estaba casi por terminar, los agentes estaban esperando afuera para capturar a los llamados "Oración seis" famosos traficantes de drogas, sin embargo Angel, una de las integrantes, nunca se confió de ella, que decía ser una intermediaria de Raven Tail, otra organización, debió haberse asegurado de que nadie la escuchara hablar por teléfono, pero era demasiado tarde, estaba perdida, o eso creía, hasta que escuchó un estallido proveniente de la puerta principal de la bodega donde se encontraban, allí pudo ver a Eflman Strauss, un mastodonte muy impulsivo, ella no lo conocía mucho, sólo había intercambiado un par de palabras con él, en un encargo asignado a ambos, pero no pasó a mayores, por lo menos eso se decía, porque la verdad era que estaba enamorada de ese hombre, desde que le salvó la vida aquel día.

—¡Cuidado! –fue la último que le escuchó decir antes de recibir un impacto en su costado izquierdo que la dejó débil de inmediato.

Y ahora se encuentra entre los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre que se robó su corazón, no podía permitirse morir sin antes decirle lo que siente.

Lo tomó del rostro con una mano y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, hipnotizada por su cara de preocupación, él podía llegar a ser adorable aunque no se diera cuenta de ello.

—Elfman, gracias –le dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos. —Gracias por salvarme la vida y enseñarme a amar, me hubiese gustado aprovechar el tiempo a tu lado para no arrepentirme, como lo estoy haciendo ahora, pero ya es tarde, gracias-susurró antes de caer inconsciente.

—¡Un médico! ¡Necesito un médico! –la desesperación recorría cada parte del cuerpo del albino, no permitiría que ella se fuese sin escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo está?-se atrevió a preguntar con un hilo de voz.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre, pero si responde al tratamiento estará mejor dentro de poco-le dijo sonriente la doctora.

—Gracias por salvarla Mira-nee, te lo agradezco tanto.

—Deberías agradecerle a ella, al parecer no quería irse aún, es muy fuerte, puedes pasar a verla, pero no tardes.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba, pálida, con muchos cables conectados, pero estaba viva y eso es lo que importaba.

—Sé que te recuperarás Evergreen Argent, tenemos que hablar seriamente.

 **.:Fin:.**

Deben haber notado que no me gusta los finales tristes, aunque eso no signifique que no los escriba TuT, gracias por leer.

—Lightkey27


	4. Elfgreen-Esmeralda

04\. Esmeralda

Elfman x Evergreen

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

N/A: Realizar este drabble fue difícil, pero al final decidí enlazarlo de cierta forma, con el anterior,he elegido el color esmeralda para Elfman y el plateado para Evergreen, olvidé decirlo en el drabble anterior, lo siento, lean y disruten nwn.

Palabras: 500 jeje 7u7

.

.

.

Ella siempre estaba hermosa con cualquiera prenda que llevara puesta, puede que no sea la reina de las hadas, pero para él ella eso y mucho más.

Elfman es un hombre que sabe apreciar la belleza de una mujer, tenía un par de hermanas muy bellas y la chica que le había robado el corazón, era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que había llegado a conocer, sin embargo no fue eso lo que lo cautivó, fue su bondadoso corazón, a pesar de que ella se esfuerza por dar una impresión de mujer orgullosa, sabe que en el fondo aprecia a cada uno de sus compañeros de gremio, pero hoy, particularmente, está más hermosa que nunca, con aquel vestido esmeralda que lleva puesto, estaba simplemente sin palabras para describirla, se sorprendió al saber que no era blanco, pero no le extraño su decisión, las tonalidades de verde, eran sus preferidas.

Después de aquel sueño que había tenido un par de semanas antes, donde ella estaba a punto de morir había decidido, como el hombre que es, pedirle matrimonio, claro que no iba a ser fácil, cuando sus hermanas se enteraron pudo jurar que un aura oscura las rodeaba, pero no se involucró en sus planes y se dirigió al gremio, específicamente a hablar con cierta tribu que actúa como guardaespaldas de cierto mago rubio.

—Entonces ¿Vienes a pedirnos la mano de Evegreen?-preguntó Freed curioso.

—¡Los hombres de verdad deben pedir la mano de la mujer que aman a sus familiares!-dijo tan energético como siempre.

—Ya veo-respondió Freed —¿Eres consciente de que ella debe estar presente para ello, cierto?- las risas de Bickslow dejaban en evidencia su ignorancia sobre el tema.

—Tienes mi permiso Elfman, cuida de ella o te la verás con nosotros- habló una penetrante voz que silenció el lugar.

—Un hombre siempre cumple con su palabra Laxus-dicho esto fue en busca de Evergreen.

.

.

.

Cada paso que ella daba por alguna razón lo ponía nervioso, pero era firme con su decisión, su cabello estaba recogido en un elegante peinado, obra de sus hermanas, supuso, el ramo de flores que llevaba era una combinación de sus preferidas, era consciente de que ella era admiradora de cada flor conocida, llevaba sus gafas puestas, sólo para evitar convertir a alguien en piedra por accidente.

—Será mejor que no te estés arrepintiendo de esto-le amenazó una vez que llegó a su lado.

—Nunca me arrepentiría de la decisión más importante en mi vida, un verdadero hombre no haría eso- le dijo en voz baja logrando ruborizarla.

—Por cierto estás hermosa con ese vestido, te favorece mucho-recibió una mirada divertida por su parte —Un hombre de verdad sabe apreciar y valorar el esfuerzo de una mujer por lucir bella, aunque tú no debes esforzarte tanto Ever, siempre estarás perfecta para mí-declaró finalmente luego de dar sus votos de matrimonio.

Jamás en la vida creyó que estaría con una mujer como ella, pero de alguna forma lo había conseguido.

 _ **.:Fin:.**_


	5. Lyredy-Violeta

_**05\. Violeta**_

 _ **Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro les traigo drama Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

N/A: Violeta, un color y el nombre de una flor teniendo como significado en lenguaje floral "confianza". Me divertí haciendo este drabble, al principio no sabía cómo colocar el color, pero luego recordé que son flores también, aunque sólo hice una leve mención–espero que eso no afecte mi participación ?)- así que para ustedes, violeta con Lyon Vastia.

Palabras: 500 -ojalá se pudiera con más jeje-

.

.

.

 _ **La sociedad cataloga de mala manera el hecho de que un hombre tenga preferencias por las flores, pero a Lyon Vastia eso no parece importarle, hace unos meses decidió inaugurar su propia florería dado su gusto por las mismas.**_

—Las personas no entienden que las flores son como las mujeres, son delicadas, hermosas y si no la tratas con el debido cuidado la puedes marchitar hasta morir.

—¿¡Por qué rayos me cuentas eso!? ¡Yo sólo quiero mi pedido!-refunfuñó Gray quien había llegado temprano para retirar el arreglo que había solicitado a su hermanastro —Y date prisa bastardo, que ya se me hizo tarde-añadió impaciente mientras revisaba su reloj.

—No puedo creer que Juvia esté con alguien como tú-le espetó molesto el albino porque lo haya interrumpido—Toma y saluda a Juvia de mi parte-entregó el arreglo floral decorado con tulipanes a Gray quien con un "Sí, claro" salió corriendo a prisa del local.

—Los jóvenes de ahora-río con melancolía, a pesar de ser visto como un romántico homosexual, la verdad es que Lyon nunca ha tenido una relación amorosa, simplemente no ha encontrado a la adecuada.

.

.

.

La lluvia caía sobre la ciudad de Magnolia y un albino se encontraba preparando un nuevo pedido para el matrimonio Fernandes-Scarlet, quienes estaban cumpliendo cinco años de aniversario, eran amigos íntimos y se sintió más que honrado cuando recibió la solicitud, estaba tan distraído que no tomó en cuenta a la chica que acababa de entrar a la florería.

—Disculpe, un amigo me recomendó esta florería, pero me temo que no conozco mucho del tema ¿sabe de algún tipo de flor para regalar a una amiga?-pidió amablemente la muchacha sacando de su trabajo a Lyon quien sin mirar a la joven se dirigió a buscar el tipo de flor indicada.

—¡Oiga, no me ignore!-le gritó molesta al ver cómo el chico simplemente se alejaba, pero sintió vergüenza al ver que en realidad sí la había escuchado.

—Las violetas son símbolo de confianza, estoy seguro de que a su amiga le encantarán-dijo reparando en algunos pétalos que estaban sobre el ramo y fijó su mirada en la chica frente a él.

 _Era hermosa._

 _Se veía tan delicada y a la vez tan llena de júbilo._

 _Era perfecta._

Se sonrojó de inmediato al darse cuenta de hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos, pero en verdad había sido flechado por aquella pelirrosada e intentó con profesionalismo seguir con la venta.

—Eres preciosa-su plan no había salido como lo esperaba.

—M-Muchas gracias, creo que las flores son perfectas-dijo ella tomándolas y rozando sus manos con las del chico.

—Igual que tú-le respondió Lyon y se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan estúpido, pero se relajó al escuchar la melodiosa risa de ella.

—Soy Meredy Fernandes -dijo ella extendiéndole la mano.

—Soy Lyon Vastia, un gusto-saludó de igual forma.

—Gracias por las flores, Lyon, espero que nos volvamos a ver-salió del lugar con un leve sonrojo dejando a Lyon estupefacto quien luego reaccionó.

—¿Dijo Fernandes?

.

.

.

 _ **.:¿Fin?:.**_


	6. Lyredy-Lila

**06\. Lila**

 **Lyredy [Lyon x Meredy]**

 **Por: Lightkey27**

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro resurrecciones locas Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto maratón multicolor del foro: Cannon Island.

Notas de la autora al final, disfruten nwn.

Lila: Meredy

Palabras: 498

.

.

.

 _¡Flores! ¡Flores! ¡Flores! ¿Por qué debía ese chico vender flores?_

—No, tranquila Meredy, es sólo una coincidencia, ni siquiera se conocen, es imposible que él supiera que te encantan-dijo ella intentando tranquilizarse, pues desde que había salido de la florería, hace unas horas, su corazón estaba acelerado, si bien, aquel joven le pareció muy atractivo, no creyó que le afectara tanto.

—¿Jellal?-finalmente estaba cerca de la casa de su hermano, quien estaba próximo a celebrar su aniversario de bodas, ella había culminado su último año en la universidad, en su carrera de biología botánica especializada en palinología en el extranjero, por lo que tras haber conseguido su tan anhelado puesto de trabajo, decidió pasar tiempo con su hermano favorito.

—Meredy ¿Dónde estás? Fui al aeropuerto y tu vuelo había llegado antes, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-le preguntó algo molesto por el teléfono.

—Lo siento Jellal, pero quería darles una sorpresa, de hecho ya estoy llegando, así que actúa como sorprendido-le exigió por el teléfono logrando sacar un sonoro suspiro a su hermano.

—Sólo date prisa y ten cuidado-dijo él finalmente.

—No te preocupes.

.

.

.

Se había convencido de que era una coincidencia, después de todo el apellido Fernandes es muy común.

—Pero no en Japón-recordó y es que no había dejado de pensar en la chica que conoció en su local, era hermosa, pero sabía que la recordaba de otro lugar.

 _Pero no lograba rememorar esa ocasión._

—¿Sucede algo? Has estado distraído desde que llegamos-le comentó Urtear, una amiga que no veía desde hace mucho.

—No…No es nada-dijo no tan convencido de sus palabras.

—Bueno, sí tú lo dices, como te seguía diciendo, Jellal está preparando una linda sorpresa para Erza y nos pidió que lo ayudáramos, así que teniendo a alguien como tú, podemos hacer esta celebración memorable.

—Yo me encargo-respondió él.

.

.

.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? Se supone que ya debió haber llegado-un desesperado peliazul caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado.

—Jellal necesito tu ayuda acá, Meredy por favor encárgate de recibir las flores, no deben tardar-pidió Urtear muy autoritaria.

Cuando Meredy salió, no había rastro de ellas, así que sólo quedaba esperar, cuando de repente llegó un chico, o eso creía, pues llevaba un arreglo floral que cubría su cara.

—Por favor, puede abrir la puerta para comenzar con los arreglos-pidió la persona detrás de las flores.

—Por supuesto, déjeme ayudarlo-tras abrir la puerta se dispuso a tomar el arreglo de las hermosas lilas que lo adornaban y su sorpresa fue grande al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿¡Tú!?-dijeron al unísono y totalmente sonrojados.

—¿Ya llegaron las flores?-preguntó Jellal sorprendiendo a los chicos y mirando con mala cara a Lyon, quien estaba muy cerca de su hermana.

—¡Aquí están!-exclamó Urtear y miró con sumo interés la escena.

—¿Por qué lilas?-preguntó finalmente la peliazbache.

—Las lilas recuerdan las primeras emociones amorosas y me pareció perfecto para la ocasión-informó Lyon sonrojado, por las coincidencias de su declaración.

.

.

.

 **.:Fin:.**

N/A: Bueno, quiero aclarar que las flores tienen muchos significados y luego de investigar un poco con respecto al de las lilas en la aclaración de Lyon está correcta, sólo que no se utiliza para el quinto aniversario, si no para el octavo. También aclaro que no sé si la carrera de Meredy existe, sólo uní términos adecuados para su afición por las flores.

Lo malo de los drabbles es que no me permiten desarrollar la historia, por lo que pido disculpas por el inconcluso Jerza que hice, aunque lo compensaré con otros dos drabbles.

Gracias por leer nwn

—Lightkey27


	7. Jerza-Ámbar

_**07\. Jellal Fernandes [Ámbar]**_

 _ **Jerza [Jellal x Erza]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los he utilizado para crear este intento de drabble.

Palabras: 177

 _ **Línea de tiempo: Post arresto de Jellal, luego de la saga de Oracion Seis.**_

.

.

.

Cómo podía olvidar aquella sensación que le provocaba esa chica si no puede sacarla de su cabeza, ni siquiera cuando todos sus recuerdos fueron borrados.

Su cabello escarlata, su dulce voz, sus ojos.

¡Pero qué ojos!

Nunca había visto tanta bondad, tanta tristeza, tantos sentimientos como en aquél par tan hermoso e hipnotizante, ninguno despertaba esa clase emociones como los de ellas.

Sus hermosos ojos ámbar reflejaban tanta pureza.

 _Aquella que él ya no tenía._

Porque desde que lo arrestaron sólo ha podido pensar en su angelical y justiciero rostro, en la forma en que intentó protegerlo, inútilmente, de su condena, pero no había nada que hacer.

 _Él era un pecador._

Y como tal debía pagar por sus crímenes, quizás no fue su culpa directamente, pero no podría señalar a Urtear.

Él la había perdonado. Aunque por irónico que parezca, no podía hacerlo consigo mismo. Ahora, en esa oscuridad que lo rodea, sólo sueña con ver a su amada, aunque sea una vez más y disfrutar de la dulce sensación de sentirse vivo cuando admira su mirada.

.

.

.

N/A: ¿De qué color son los ojos de Erza? Mis disculpas si no son ámbar, en realidad, a mi parecer, suelen variar entre las tonalidades de café.


	8. Jerza-Cobalto

_**08\. Erza Scarlet [Cobalto]**_

 _ **Jerza [Jellal x Erza]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo sólo los he tomado para crear este pequeño drabble.

Palabras: 195

.

.

.

¿Pero qué tenía ese chico? Que con tan sólo mirarla la hacía desfallecer, lamentaba mucho no haber podido hacer nada para salvarlo de la sentencia, por más que insistió, se sintió impotente y fue allí donde se dio cuenta que incluso siendo una maga de clase S, no podía ayudar a sus seres queridos.

 _Amados_

No podía negar que se sintió dolorosamente feliz al haberlo escuchado decir su apellido, o al menos la razón por la que lo tiene.

 _Scarlet_

Después de todo fue el primero en darle una mano y hacerla sentir aceptada, no tiene ninguna duda de que en ese momento fue cuando surgieron esos sentimientos hacia el peliazul.

 _¿Peliazul?_

No, ciertamente su cabello es un tipo de tonalidad de azul, pero no es cualquier azul, es azul cobalto y nunca perdería detalle de aquello.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar el próximo reencuentro que el destino les proporcione, cuando una vez más el bien y el mal, la justicia y el pecado, el escarlata y el cobalto, se encuentren y logren crear un nuevo hito en su historia.

Porque esto no es un final, esto aún no termina, aún queda mucho camino por recorrer y definitivamente luchará para que sea junto a su amado.

.

.

.

N/A: Jerza, Jerza, Jerza, no tienen idea de cuánto me costó, tanto que hoy es el último día de entrega y no los tenía listo, espero haya sido de su agrado esta serie de drabbles que escribí nwn, gracias por leer.


	9. Gruvia-Durazno

_**09\. Durazno**_

 _ **Gruvia [Gray x Juvia Lockser]**_

 _ **Por: Lightkey27**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto de colores del Foro CI.**_

.

.

.

¿Cómo había terminado en esta situación?

Las vías de escape estaban cubiertas, en la puerta principal se encontraba Titania, una salida menos y respaldando la retaguardia estaba cubierta por, casualmente, Mirajane.

No tenía escapatoria, era aceptar o la muerte.

—¡Gray-sama! —ahí estaba, la razón de que ahora se sintiera acorralado por las más temidas del gremio.

—Juvia le asegura que tendrán una maravillosa cita— ¡¿Cita?! ¿Cuándo fue que aceptó tener una cita? Fijó su vista en la mente maquiavélica de tan siniestro, y cruel, plan.

Cana Alberona, se encontraba arrogantemente sonriente bebiendo de su botella de alcohol, con una postura de victoria.

—¡Diviértanse mucho chicos! —la escuchó decir cuando abandonaban el gremio.

¿Qué es lo que ocurriría hoy al estar toda la tarde con la maga de agua?

.

.

.

—Gray-sama, Juvia sabe que esto pudo haber resultado un poco apresurado e incómodo, pero Juvia le ruega que acepte este dulce de durazno que preparó exclusivamente para usted—No era tan malo, hasta el momento todo estaba misteriosamente bien, de hecho encontraba agradable la compañía de la joven peliazul.

—Gray-sama diga "Ah" —por supuesto, todo tiene un límite, sin embargo no pudo negarse a su petición, arriesgándose a que se atragantara con la cuchara, como en cierta ocasión, abrió la boca y se sorprendió al deleitarse con tan exquisito sabor proveniente del bizcocho.

—¿Está bien Gray-sama? Juvia tuvo que contenerse para no lastimarlo con el cubierto—así que había practicado, en cierta manera le alegraba que lo hubiese hecho, que se esforzara por él, encontraba eso lindo.

—¿De dónde sacaste los duraznos? —preguntó curioso.

—Juvia realizó una misión en una granja y la dueña se los obsequió adicional a la recompensa, pero Juvia no sabía qué hacer con ellos, hasta que Mira-san le recomendó cocinarle un pastel a usted, sólo que Juvia quería entregárselo de manera especial, es la primera vez que ella hace un postre de este tipo.

Así que por eso fue que prácticamente fue amenazado y luego acorralado, para ir con Juvia, que por alguna razón parecía no darse cuenta del plan de sus compañeras para hacer que estuviesen solos, bueno valió la pena.

—Entonces no desperdiciemos el esfuerzo que has puesto en esta salida—por supuesto que tampoco quería arruinar la cita y mucho menos quedar en manos de Erza, Mirajane y Cana, la sola idea le provocaba escalofríos.

.

.

.

—Buen trabajo chicas, parece que esos dos se entienden muy bien—alabó una pelimarrón a sus compañeras de gremio, que se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos, observando el lugar con lentes oscuros, los cuales nunca pueden faltar a la hora de espiar.

—Me siento orgullosa de Gray, finalmente se comporta adecuadamente con Juvia—recalcó Erza mientras seguía observando la escena.

—Ara, ara quién diría que lo único que le faltaba a Gray era _motivación_ para aceptar salir con Juvia—comentó de manera "inocente" la poseedora del Satan soul, Mirajane, transformación la cual estuvo a casi nada de usar contra Gray, claro, sólo para animarlo.

.

.

.

Durazno, cuando lo elegí creí que sería un buen color para usar en el gruvia, gran error, no encontraba manera de enlazarlos, sufrí un poco por ello, pero al final pude exprimir mi cerebro y sacar algo que espero les haya gustado nwn, gracias por leer.

Lightkey27


	10. Gruvia-Celeste

10\. Celeste

Gruvia [Gray Fullbuster x Juvia]

Por: Lightkey27

Disclaimer: Los personaje de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto de colores del Foro CI.

Palabras: 490

.

.

.

A pesar de que algunas veces miraba hacia su futuro, imaginando mil formas en que estaría en algunos años, jamás pensó que sería de esta forma, finalmente había formado una familia, una hermosa, junto a la mujer a la que por mucho tiempo, correspondía su amor, lo cierto es que luego de algunos eventos la joven maga se había ganado su corazón, pero sería muy pronto para anunciarlo, no quería que estuviese en peligro a su lado, como todas las personas importantes para él lo hicieron.

Estaría con ella cuando fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla, sin embargo no era consciente de que lo que en realidad hacía era evitarla, si algo malo le sucedía no sería su responsabilidad.

¿Cierto?

Gran error, un ataque sorpresa hacia el gremio había dejado a varios heridos, entre ellos estaba incluida la maga de agua, Juvia Lockser.

Entró en pánico cuando le notificaron que estaba herida, se sentía impotente, un idiota, todo lo que había hecho, la distancia que había creado, y que ella de algún modo acortaba, todo fue en vano.

Afortunadamente gracias a su equipo lograron salir victoriosos ante los atacantes, nadie se mete con sus seres queridos. Sólo quedaba cuidarla, de verdad, fue ese mismo día que tuvo una charla con ella y finalmente formalizaron la relación que ella tanto soñaba y de la cual él se alegraba de ser parte.

De eso ya han pasado diez años, siempre rememora esos momentos de juventud, y estupidez, cuando mira a su esposa se golpea mentalmente por rechazarla y hacerla sufrir, ella es quien ha estado siempre para él, a pesar de todo.

Y es quien le ha brindado el mayor regalo de todos.

—¡Papá! —ahí estaba, su pequeña lo estaba buscando, así que no la haría esperar.

—¿Qué sucede Celeste? —preguntó mientras la tomaba para cargarla sobre sus hombros.

—Mamá me dijo que te fuese a avisar que la cena está lista—dijo sonriente sosteniéndose de su padre.

—Entonces vamos, mamá debe estar preguntándose por qué tardamos tanto— añadió con tranquilidad.

—¡Oh! Es cierto, tío Natsu y tía Lucy también están aquí—dijo segundos antes de que Gray abriera la puerta de la casa, si ellos estaban aquí significaba qué…

—¡Celeste-chan! —saludó un niño de cabello rubio y mechones rosas

—¡Luck-kun! —respondió emocionada por el niño.

—Hola Gray, tiempo sin verte—dijo Lucy amablemente.

—¡Te tardaste hielitos, la comida que Juvia hizo ya nos la comimos! —dijo burlón el pelirrosado.

—¡Natsu-san! ¡Eso no es cierto! —Regañó la peliazul —Gray-sama Juvia ya le ha servido—añadió sonriente.

Pero la atención de Gray estaba puesta en otro lugar, más bien en dos pequeños quienes evidentemente disfrutaban el estar juntos.

—Cabeza de flamas dile a tu hijo que no se pase de listo con mi hija—amenazó a Natsu al ver la sonrisa que tenía su pequeña, después de todo él debía ser el único hombre en su vida, al menos hasta que cumpliera cincuenta.

.

.

.

N/A: Cuando vi el color no esperaba trabajar con él de este modo, pero me alegra que haya sido así, Celeste es el nombre de la hija del Gruvia, claro que me agrada más Sky, no sé suena mejor, pero quise cumplir con el reto por otra parte si es niño sería Silver nwn gracias por leer.

PD: Sí, Gray es un padre celoso xD.

Lightkey27


End file.
